


S.L.U.T.

by masskinnist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Degradation, Flirting, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, and somehow also praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masskinnist/pseuds/masskinnist
Summary: its a one-shot, komaeda and hinata fuck, im gay and horny what more do yall want from me
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	S.L.U.T.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. i didn't reread this and i wrote it at 2 am.

Nagito smiled at the floor. Hajime was currently above him, pounding into him at rapid speeds.

How did he find himself in this situation? Well. That’s certainly a story. Nagito had recently gotten a new skirt. He didn’t buy it himself, of course. Nagito never had an interest in wearing skirts. But Ibuki insisted on him wearing it, telling him that he’d look great in it, blah blah blah. He didn’t remember, he was too focused on the task he was doing at the time.

At first, Nagito had been too shy to wear it. He felt people would make fun of him for wearing something like that, especially since he was a dude. Then, he slowly started wearing it around the apartment whenever Hajime wasn’t home. He wanted it to be a surprise for the first time he wore it in public if he ever gathered up the courage to. Then, when he did wear it in public for the first time, he was confident enough to wear it around Hajime. That was when he made his first mistake. He teased Hajime ruthlessly, prancing around in the skirt without a care in the world. Hajime was silent the rest of the time they were out together, which was mistake number two for Nagito. Hajime was rarely silent on their dates. Sure, he wasn’t much of a talker otherwise, but he certainly talked on their dates. 

Nagito should’ve known he was saving up his words for this moment. Whenever Hajime got like this, he was a ruthless degrader. Absolutely ruthless.

Nagito definitely acknowledged this possibility but never thought Hajime would actually get like this. 

Back to the present. Nagito was on his knees, ass in the air, face against the wooden floor of their apartment entryway. Hajime hadn’t bothered to take off any of his clothes. He only had to take off the small undergarments Nagito was wearing and he was set. He purposefully left the skirt on. Hajime wouldn’t admit it, but he loved seeing Nagito in skirts. That was something he’d only found out today.

Plunging further into him with each thrust, Hajime only saw Nagito. He only felt the tight hole squeezing him, pulsing around him. Nagito moaned underneath him loudly. 

“Yeah? You like it when I fuck you like this?” Hajime teased. “You’re such a whore, underneath me like this. Ass up, taking me so well.” 

Hajime bent over him and whispered in his ear, “You’re just a slut for my cock, aren’t you, baby? Come on, say it for me.” He commanded.

Nagito whimpered and pushed himself further into Hajime’s hips. 

“Come on. Say it.” Hajime said again. He waited for a second, before tearing his hand up, and slamming it down onto Nagito’s asscheek. Nagito’s scream was muffled by his arm in front of his mouth. “Let me hear you say it, Nagito.”  
Another hand came down on Nagito as a warning. He cried out, “I’m a slut for you Hajime! Such a slut, just a whore you can use and throw away!”

“Hmm. I think you’re too good to be thrown away.” Hajime smiled in Nagito's ear. 

He leaned back up and continued his brutal pace, sliding against Nagito. Hajime could feel Nagito getting close.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Hajime asked as he pounded into Nagito harshly.

"Yes, please, Hajime! Let me cum, please!" Nagito whined out loudly.

"Fine, since you've been so good." Hajime wrapped his hand around Nagito's throbbing cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Nagito keened louder against the floor until Hajime found his good spot. Nagito whimpered and tried to pull away. The pleasure was so good, but so much, and he couldn't tell if he wanted to stop or keep going. Hajime had to hold him in place by his hips before Nagito squeezed tightly around him and came with a deep moan. 

It only took Hajime a couple more thrusts before he came, slotted inside of Nagito to the hilt. He let Nagito's weeping hole have some rest and pulled out.

Nagito smiled in a blissed-out state. Hajime slowly stood up while Nagito waited, still on the floor.

Hajime walked back into the room. "I ran a bath. Come here before the water gets cold." He whispered and pulled Nagito into his arms.


End file.
